islandofsodorchroniclesfandomcom-20200213-history
Thomas
'' "Island Of Sodor Chronicles",'' previously known as "Island of Sodor Chronicles with Thomas the Tank Engine" is a 30-minute Spin-Off Thomas Series created by TurboJUSA which is TurboJ as the director of the show "Desk Railway Chronicles" after Hero Of The Rails (inspired by the "Desk Railway Chronicles" segment that has been the mid-show feature on Thomas and Friends since Season 13). It was based on Lego Construction Toys, television series by Britt Allcroft and the railway series by Rev. W. Awdry and was produced with full Stop-Motion animation design with Legos but as of 2025, it is no longer based on Lego Construction Toys because it was fully CGI animated but the same type where Arc Productions made Thomas. Also it features characters from Back to the Future. Intro Series 1 The theme song was Thomas, You're the Leader. The show opens with Knapford station, and Thomas leaves Tidmouth Sheds and starts his journey. The camera pans out The Steam Team with eight engines, next was Percy shunting trucks and James pulling freight. The camera shows James (who was red), Percy, Henry, and Emily (who were green), Toby (who was brown), and Thomas, Edward, and Gordon (who were blue). The new characters show up the screen ("They're the useful crew, that's who"). The next scene with 7897 running down the tracks. This shows Tidmouth Sheds and Hiro pulling freight. The next scene moves with Thomas' wheels, whistle, and buffers. Thomas puffs along the hill, going out of the shed, and shunting freight cars. The final scene reveals Thomas stopping at the station. Series 2 The theme song was Thomas, You're the Leader. The show opens with Knapford station, and Thomas leaves Tidmouth Sheds and starts his journey. The camera pans out The Steam Team with eight engines, next was Spade shunting trucks and Shawn pulling freight. The camera shows James (who was red), Percy, Henry, and Emily (who were green), Toby (who was brown), and Thomas, Edward, and Gordon (who were blue). The new characters show up the screen ("They're the useful crew, that's who"). This shows Tidmouth Sheds and Hiro pulling freight. The next scene moves with Thomas' wheels, whistle, and buffers. Thomas puffs along the hill, going out of the shed, and shunting freight cars. The final scene reveals Thomas stopping at the station. The Trouble With Trains Series These three movies are before Hero of the Rails and the series. *The Trouble With Trains (2010) *The Trouble With Trains 2 (2011) *The Trouble With Trains 3 (2012) Stop-Motion Series This series both classic and new can be made using Stop Motion for 11 years. It is designed in Legos. As of Series 3, it was intended to be a cross between stopmotion and computer generated animation similar to The Lego Movie. *Series 1 (2013) *Series 2 (2014) *Series 3 (2015) *Series 4 (2016) *Series 5 (2017) *Series 6 (2018) *Series 7 (2019) *Series 8 (2020) *Series 9 (2021) *Series 10 (2022) *Series 11 (2023) CGI Series In the final year of Stop Motion, The trains, boats and cars have faces in CGI. Smokey, Jeremy, Harold, Trooper, Sploosh, Sean, Dale, Dobson, Swifty, Pappy and Sean are in full CGI. In the twelfth series, it was designed in Legos. In the thirteenth, it would not be designed in Legos. It will be designed in computer graphics for the same elements which Arc Productions made Thomas and Friends. *Series 12 (2024) *Series 13 (2025) *Series 14 (2026) *Series 15 (2027) *Series 16 (2028) *Series 17 (2029) *Series 18 (2030) *Series 19 (2031) *Series 20 (2032) *Series 21 (2033) *Series 22 (2034) *Series 23 (2035) *Series 24 (2036) *Series 25 (2037) *Series 26 (2038) Specials and Movies *Hero of the Rails (2012) *Misty Island Rescue (2015) *Day of the Diesels (2016) *Blue Mountain Mystery (2017) *King of the Railway (2018) *Tale of the Brave (2019) Trivia *The Sodor Fire Department is Fireman Sam referenced. Category:Television Series